1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a media processing apparatus and a controlling method thereof, and more particularly, to a media control apparatus which is connected to a plurality of terminal devices and allows effective transfer of control rights between the terminal devices and a controlling method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic technology, various types of electronic devices are developed and provided.
In particular, a display device such as a television is placed in almost every room in the house including the living room. However, in most cases, there is only one media processing apparatus which provides a media signal.
Accordingly, a user has to move to a place in which a display device connected to a media processing apparatus is installed in order to view a media signal. To resolve such inconvenience, a media processing apparatus may be connected to each display apparatus so that a media signal which is being reproduced from a media processing apparatus installed in one room (ex. a living room) may be output through a display device installed in another room.
In this case, however, the authority of controlling the operation of a media processing apparatus could be a problem.
If the first user uses a media processing apparatus in a living room and the second user desires to reproduce the media processing apparatus in his or her room at the same time, it should be determined to which user the authority of the media processing apparatus will be granted. If the second user is allowed to control the media processing apparatus while the first use is still using the apparatus, the use of the first user who is the initial user, may be unintentionally disturbed. On the other hand, if the second user is not allowed to control the media processing apparatus until the first user completes using the apparatus, this may inconvenience the second user.
Accordingly, a method for determining and sharing the authority of controlling the media processing apparatus when a plurality of terminal devices are connected to the media processing apparatus is required.